The awesome Adventures of Dr Kombat
by MasterFran
Summary: "How do you survive this?" "Why does he keep fighting after that?" "Everything is illogical!" Bulllshit. Meet Dr. Kombat and her extraordinary, shabby and funny cases in the world where you can fight on, with the special treatment by the right doctor, after every neck-broke and nut-buster!
1. This is Me, Dr Kombat

**MasterFran back at the start after Christmas with a premature new "story". I didn't want to publish a new one before the old one is finished. But don't worry, The Lostface will get the new updates soon. This story was on my tongue for quite a while…**

The awesome Adventures of Dr. Kombat

Kombat, nice to meet you! No, not Mortal Kombat, I played that on my PlayStation as a teenager. My name is Sophie Kombat, more precisely Doctor med Sophie Kombat.  
Doctor has always been my dream job. After school, after a short time as a medical assistant, I went on to the university. I chewed through one semester at a time, had to endure disgusting cafeteria food. Then came my degree. And my doctorate. The professor asked us again and again in the course of the lectures "Where do you want to end later?" The answer of all students was almost always the same. Pediatrician, dermatologist, ophthalmologist and how the whole shit is still called.  
Boring, as you ask me. I've always been a little bastard. So the highlight of my learning has always been in view: accident doctor! That was a dream job. Overtime in a large university hospital, unpaid overtime, black code a hundred times a day, and power naps on the office desk between patient records. What more does a mad student want? Said and done. At the Texas Realm Generals Hospital, I promptly found my first job in the department of accident medicine as an accident doctor and surgeon. "Nobody wants to volunteer this job either. Except for you, crazy kid." Grunted my current boss in disbelief, when I had applied for the vacancy about 4 weeks ago.  
But of course he took me right away when I was obviously so stupid as to do this dump. One thing I noticed from the beginning. My Cinderella dream truly came true. More than that. I've been confronted with the most grotesque, disgusting and extraordinary cases in my career that others think I'm not quite ok with. But it is reality. I've decided for a long time if I do it. My twin-brother encouraged me in the end. "Come on Phossy, this is going to be a bestseller!" Do you think so? But for him, I did it. In this story, I, Dr. Kombat, will share with you my best cases from the accident recording.

 **Now it's your turn, folks! What story will the young Kombat report first? The meaning behind the chapters: Each introduces a Fatality, Brutality or X-Ray from the Mortal Kombat series. Dr. Kombat will dedicate himself as a competent doctor to this case. Write in the comments: MK character, which game, which Fatality / Brutality / X-Ray, on which character! (For example: Raiden, MKX, Bug-Eyes-Fatality on Jax …blablabla) I'll try to fulfill your wishes soon. Have fun and see you soon! : D**


	2. Selfie

**Yay the first chapter of Dr. Kombat. The first idea goes to ... MKDemigodZ-Warrior! This is Dr. Kombat's story about a young soldier, with a strange idiot, who made a very… special work of art.  
Have fun and good night!**

My morning started like every day. That means I don't have a morning anymore. As usual, I'm just getting out of the night shift with the dumb hope of having at least 4 or 5 hours of sleep. Fuck me. I think my rest was limited to just 38 minutes when my cell phone pulled me out of my artificial coma. I turned morosely in my bed on the stomach and clamped my pillow on my head with my right hand. With my left, I struck blindly on my bedside table, where I tried to finish this annoying asshole. Unfortunately in vain, because it kept ringing like a thousand angry storm bells on the Titanic. I gave up, unnerved, grabbed the damn cell phone and stared with bloodshot eyes at the much too-bright screen.

How could I have bet differently? Of course it was the clinic once again. Since I had no other choice and of course had to fulfill my duties as a doctor, I accepted the call. That means, I smashed my thumb with such force on the acceptance button that it pressed it one step further into the case. "WHAT?" I growled into the phone. "Hi, it's me!" That was Annika, my fully trained specialist and best helper. Incidentally, she knew me now for such a long time that she was no longer impressed by my aggressive call assumptions, but rather harassed me even more. "I know it's you Anni. Now come to the topic before I kill you because of sleep deprivation." I said gritting my teeth. Annika's mood, however, was on high-altitude flights when she proudly announced that an emergency was on the way to the clinic. "In about 40 minutes the ambulance is there. But they have not dared to take any action so far."  
"Idiots ..." I murmured to myself. Paramedics were just good for nothing. "And what is the case?" I asked, instinctively hoping for a sprained hand that I could hand over to my resident and continue to sleep. Not even close. "Open mandibular injury with dislocation of the right and subluxation of the left temporomandibular joint!" it shot out of my helper. Whoa. I was suddenly listening in half asleep. "Prepare everything, I'm on my way." That was my usual last spell, then I hung up. At least, I thought calmly, I have a reliable team for this week. There have been much worse times. With corrosive bones I swung my feet out of bed, stretched once and disappeared quickly in the bathroom. Brushed my teeth, covered dark circles under my eyes, straighten my hair somehow. Removal was not necessary because I fell asleep in my work clothes anyway. On the way to the front door my cat Bobby meowed at me reproachfully.

I quickly stroke her head as I passed. "I'm sorry, darling. Work is calling!" Then I slammed the door so hard that the rest of the house on my floor would be awake, jogging to my car in the garage and making my way to the clinic.  
My morning, that meant driving a car, along with Red Bull and being flashed twice and still being late. For that I was known to the colleagues. I saw the ambulance already in the driveway to the clinic with an open tailgate. "Oh, shit." I mumbled. They were already in there. I headed for my parking lot, parked my car, and with two deep breaths I made my way to my ward. There it looked relatively unchanged, after all, I left this house just 6 hours ago. Why relative? The many traces of blood were not in the hallway before. I reached the C-tract, which we occupied for our nocturnal emergencies. When I turned the corner I nearly bumped into a young woman. She flinched in surprise. "Sorry." She called quickly. I looked at her in surprise. She was in her early twenties, blond hair with an undercut and, to my surprise, wore a military uniform. "Can I help you, Miss?" I asked her carefully. If I need anything less than the injury tonight, then the cops in my house. But the young woman seemed rather embarrassed. "I don't think so. But maybe the idiot in there. If you can help him at all." I already knew who she meant.

But only the continuous groaning from the treatment room brought my mood to a low point. I sighed and plunged into chaos with a big smile.  
The bloodbath in front of me was worse than I had thought. I saw the concentrated faces of my assistants, Vanessa and Nina, blocking my vision and they are fumbling on something. Before I could ask, Annika cheerfully slammed a clipboard into my hand. "Please, these are all the documents I have." I stared at the almost empty paper. "Mr. Kano. And you haven't got any more?" Annika shrugged. "I learned that from the woman outside." She flipped the paper over for me. On the back she had recorded her personal details. Cassandra Cage. Great. "Why didn't you just ask this Kano yourself?" I hooked up annoyed. Annika raised an eyebrow. "How is he supposed to do that with ... you know?" Oh, there was something. Vani and Nina had noticed me, they nodded to me briefly as a welcome and finally released my view of the massacre on the treatment table.

The man they called Kano was in his fifties. He was dressed like one of the street ruffians, especially with the flashy dragon tattoos. One of his eyes was replaced by a bionic laser eye. This shit I had seen only a few times, since it has long been withdrawn from the market but some idiots, like this in front of me, were still in the possession. The remaining eye had turned upwards. I could hardly judge his lower part of his face because there was practically nothing left of it. My stomach turned as I took a closer look at the picture. The whole lower jaw was hanging like a crooked door. The jaw joint of the right side protruded pointedly against me, and also his tongue base seemed to have been torn off, because the tongue dangled uselessly like an old sock. What the hell happened to him?

But at least he was conscious. I forced myself back to a sympathetic smile and spoke to the man. "Good morning, Mr. Kano. My name is Dr. Kombat, the head of this department. How are you?" When I said it, I first realized how stupid the question was. Instead of answering, Kano raised his blood-spattered arms and stuck his thumbs up in the air. "Look, it's all half so bad." I smiled and patted him on the back. I had my own way of dealing with my patients. Sometimes a little mangy, but the people are used to me. I put on some gloves and carefully palpated his head and lower jaw. He was not only dislocated but also broken, I realized. Not only noticeable because I could move the ends against each other but noticed by the gurgling sound that my customer gave.

I had forgotten that he couldn't scream with that face, which I think he would like to do. "The lower jaw is fractured." I confirmed to him. Kano just gave me a blank look. "To be on the safe side, we'll perform an X-ray on you." I added resolutely. His expression was worrisome, for the muscular man suddenly turned white and panicky with the word X-ray. Yes, he even began to show signs of fainting. "That doesn't hurt and does not require anesthesia!" I said carefully. I don't think he's responsible at the moment, so I gave my assistant a quick nod. Vani and Nina strapped Kano to his stretcher and shoved him briefly towards CT. I hope the guy keeps quiet too, I thought silently. Shaky pictures made me a fury. The last thing I heard from him was his cow-like groan.

My guess was after the CT for certainty. Kano's jaw had literally exploded. I now groaned myself, because my motivation to put him on the operating table was limited, but I didn't want to leave this fracture unfused. I didn't get any consent from him, but simply pushed a venous catheter and sent him to the land of dreams. Solely the question of the cause occupied me. My question was finally answered in the anesthetic induction room, as Annika stormed excitedly and waving her tablet in front of my face. "I entered Kano on the search engine and found that!" She babbled excitedly. I stared dumbfounded at the screen where she had opened the social network "Friendships". Time and time again, I got a headset as I stared into the twisted eyes of Kano on the selfie, with his dangling lower jaw and the young woman in sunglasses posing next to him. And on those grotesque comments below.  
QuanChessy: Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. ReptileDissfunction: "chomp" "chomp" "hissssss". YouGotCaged: Way to go! Woo! What. The. Fuck ?! And the name of the person who posted this picture was more than familiar to me. I had to talk to her again, or give her a slap. Nevertheless, I could not resist commenting on the picture: A-Carby: Dammit ! No! NO !

I still had a few minutes to go to the operating room until my team had stabilized his anesthetic, because breathing through a crumpled jaw was a disaster, and the surgical field had been cleaned and disinfected. Time enough to revisit Cassie Cage. Expecting to find her again in the C-tract, I headed for it. My guess was confirmed, and the first thing I heard from her was a bang. I peeked carefully around the corner and had to almost compare the laughter. Cassie was not alone. A second woman was there with her hand raised as Cassie rubbed the back of her head, cursing. "But Mum!" She moaned. "I don't want to hear ANYTHING, soldier!" Yelled the woman, who was visually indistinguishable from her. "Kano was mine! And taking a selfie with him is a mess! "Cassie remained stubborn. "But that looked super cool, as I have blown away half his head."  
"That's the way it is." I said with a frown and walked towards them. The older woman looked at me scrutinizing. "And who are you?" She asked. "Doctor Sophie Kombat, the chief physician of accident surgery. I have to perform surgery on Mr. Kano right now, but I still have a few questions for your… daughter?" The woman shook my hand hard. "General Sonya Blade, very pleased." She gave her girl a deadly look. "To make it short. Cage knocked his jaw out with a nightstick." She rolled her eyes. "Operate this ass quietly. But then you will give him to me, in chains. That's an order!" Did I mention today that I hate cops?

"We will, Mam. If you leave me your contact details, we will communicate with you." I agreed listlessly. She agreed herself and handed me a business card. "Special Forces," she added pompously. I said yes, although I wasn't interested at this time. I said goodbye and watched them for a while arguing in the direction of the exit. "Dammit, Mum, I'm Cassie!" The young soldier grumbled. "Right now, you're just a disrespectful soldier!" Snapped the general. I shook my head and went back to the operating room. Weird birds. Just… all of them. Crazy. People.

After initial difficulties, the surgery was uncomplicated for me. I punched his jaw back into the joint and screwed his break with two titanium plates. The CT showed that he had sustained no further injuries. At least something. But for safety, I sewed his mouth shut. To protect the injury. And for my own protection from his big mouth. Annika brought Kano to our ward while I rubbed my eyes, still in my surgical clothing. I sat at my desk in the office and tiredly wrote the protocol of the night. I read it through several times and shook my head. I already had some strange cases, but this case really topped everything. So I sat there and thought about a title for today's file. My thoughts again on my beloved bed and my cat. What I finally wrote in the headline was as bad a joke as Cassie and Kano were:

- **Selfie-**

As fucked up as it sounds, right?

 **How do you like this format? The next chapter is proposed and in progress. Stay tuned and see you soon! :D**


	3. Deep Freeze

**The next chapter will be ... frosty. As if we haven't all wondered how these people get up after an X-Ray and fight on. Especially with this one.**

Phones are like assassins. They are a permanent companion in the shade and when you are the weakest, they strike in cold blood. But just now I was fed up. I didn't quite know where I was, but I heard this miserable ringtone. Without looking I pulled my hand over the plain and swept the monster into the trash can, where it sounded even miserable under mountains of paper. Slowly I sank back into my sleep. Until someone shook my shoulder. "Sophie, wake up!" I jumped up and hit my head on the screen. "Fuck you all!" I yowled in half sleep and looked around me with a washed-out look. I was still in my office, at my desk, sleeping on my office chair. First Class Powernapping.

Annika looked slightly worried as she gently turned me over with the chair. "I'm done with my work. It's already seven o'clock!" Even though she had just told me, I had to stare again at the wall clock: 7:01 a.m. How long had I slept here? "How is Kano?" I just asked. Annika squeezed a saliva thread through her incisors. "The guy's been awake a long time, but I gave him some tranquilizers after trying to pull the stiches himself. He has to get used to the esophagus probe." I grinned maliciously. "He should behave! That grunt can be glad that I didn't have to knock off his jaw altogether."

The bigger my grin became when I was able to make friends with the thought of finally going home and crawling under the blanket. My work was done here and others would take care of my charges on the ward.  
Lazily, I rose from my chair, which was already drawn by my bony ass. Put my things in my shoulder bag and thought at the last moment to save the phone from the bin. I would like to left it right there.  
I just passed the registration area and already saw the door, it separated me only 8 meters to freedom as...

My ears are faster than my mind. And I knew the familiar voice of our receptionist Elvira only too well. And the tone of voice she used to talk on the phone immediately told me she had other plans for me. Resistance is futile, the escape has failed.  
Of course, she had also seen me, because she promptly added to her conversation "A doctor is available soon."  
I set my skull down on the table and stared at her until she finally hung up and looked at me innocently. "Don't stare at me, Ellie. Please tell me what it is before I shoot myself." I mumbled.

"That was the control center from Destin. You have reported an incident, an abdominal injury and an injured eyeball. They absolutely need a doctor." I stared at her speechless. "Why didn't they come here?" _Do these people only speak Japanese?_ "There seems to be problems on the ground. Something keeps them from starting." Ellie scratched her head. "But I cannot say why."  
I just rummaged in my pocket and threw my apartment key on the keyboard. "Someone who has the time, please feed Bobby for me. I'm on my way to Destin." And I was up and away.

Destin was a dirty place in nowhere. Just like the people who lived there. I located the ambulance on a mountain. Quickly I tore my car around the curve, and almost choked on my doner kebab. Holy Fuck, this road was slippery!  
A few paramedics already waved me to the vehicle. As I got out of the car my whole body cramped with cold. Yuck.  
I didn't wait for a hello, but climbed directly into the vehicle cabin, where almost my eyes popped out. On the one hand, I was intrigued that it looked like it was in the freezer. Outgoing these icicles were apparently from the young woman on the stretcher. She screamed her soul out and alternately clutched her blood-spilling stomach and mangled eye socket. Holy shit.

"Didn't you give painkiller to the poor?" I shouted outside to drown out the screams.  
"0.3 ml of Diclophenac." Returned the helpless answer of a paramedic.  
"0.3 ?!" I was stunned by this stupidity but also by the sudden ice that the lady on the couch shot out of her hand. That was. Creepy.  
Still, I didn't hesitate long, tore a bottle of 80% methadone from my doctor's bag and chased the good stuff into the venous catheter. At least something that these idiots got their hands on. The redeeming effect came quickly and my patient ebbed from her wild cries to a faint whimpering.

"Can you tell me your name?" I whispered to her. "Frost!" Came back the pissed-off answer. "And now you leave me alone!" Since I was a bit outraged. "You need a doctor, young lady! Don't you see how hurt you are?" To my bewilderment, she tried now to get away. "It's nothing! And you shouldn't care!" She growled. But her mouth was bigger than her mind, for she sank down immediately. Taking the chance, I put on my gloves and examined their wounds. Her eye was completely perforated, probably by a sharp object. I tried to keep up my courage. If the optic nerve wasn't all that damaged, my surgeons could reconstruct the bulb and the vitreous body. So it's not that bad. But my trained eyes took something in and around her eye socket. Tissue scraps. With a pair of tweezers, I carefully picked up a piece and looked at it in amazement. That didn't belong there. But where did it come from?  
My concerns grew as I dedicated myself to her stomach wound. It lay in the upper abdomen, about the size of a fist. Yes, as if you had actually hit the abdominal wall with a fist. I struggled to pull Frost's cramped fingers out of the bloody hole and held a lamp from above. I swallowed. The injury stretched to the guts. I had to investigate this immediately. So I changed my gloves and made my fingers sterile before reaching into the abdomen with both hands and groping my way through the intestines. Colon, jejunum, both kidneys, all there. Also does not seem to be hurt.

My senses were taught a lesson as I groped my way towards the stomach. And searched in vain for it. My fingers found the end of her esophagus and the beginning of her duodenum. Between. Emptiness. And cold. Her stomach was gone. What drove my bloody hand out of her stomach was a last shredded remnant of the stomach wall. Terrifyingly identical to the pieces in her eye socket. Are you kidding me?  
I administered a strong tranquilizer to my patient and put two clamps in the abdomen to stop the bleeding, several tampons, then I dove out of the car into the freezing cold.  
"Drive to the clinic immediately!" I snapped at the paramedics. They looked at me as if I had slapped them. "Come on, move!" I shouted.

Said, done and the young men drove away with Mrs. Psycho Frost. I dialed a number and waited for my assistant Terry to answer. "Perforated bulb and gastrectomy, involuntarily, of course." I reported to her. Terry asked the interesting question. "But where is the stomach?" _Brain, as if I knew that!  
_ "Find the stomach, Phossy! If I put her on the table later it would be helpful if we could plant it back in again!" Then she choked me off.  
I stood like an idiot in the middle of nowhere and thought uneasily: Where dafuck should I get her stomach now? I didn't even know what happened! Are there any wise men here who tell me that?

Or I just shouldn't think too loud. A few meters away, I heard voices murmuring. I ran right there, until it put me on the face. With my feet I slipped on an ice surface and slammed with full force on the side. After a few dazed seconds and a few curses, I noticed a shadow above me. More exactly two shadows. Two muscular men stared at me, a little too long until one of them handed me his hand and pulled me to my feet. I knocked off.  
"Can I help you, Miss?" The guy asked in a blue outfit.  
I shook my head quickly. "Not me. But my patient maybe. Do you know a young woman named ... Frost?"  
The man looked perplexed. "Of course I know her. She is a student in my clan! "  
"Very nice." A start, maybe he also helped me with the rest. "And you're from the carnival club or a cosplay meeting?"

The second guy in the weird yellow costume stepped forward and raised his fist. "Never have I heard such dishonorable words. We are dreaded ninja and protect Earthrealm!"  
"OK yes. It's clear." _What a complete idiot._ "Could you please tell me why Frost is on her way to the hospital?" The men stared at each other, but no one really knew what to say. Before the yellow burst out. "She disturbed our tea party, Sub Zero!"  
The blue clutched his shoulder. "Master Hasashi, I already reprimanded her for it. And she'll be able to handle that! She's tough!" I just stared at the blood on his hand. "You ripped out her stomach?!" I screamed in disbelief.  
He stood up stubbornly. "With a spear of ice, created from her stomach. In the eye. My X-Ray has brought her down. She is strong but weak-willed. Frost will need many more lessons until she…"

I couldn't believe it. "You ripped out her stomach?!" I shouted again. "Frozen it and rammed into her eye socket?" It was unbelievable. Not only they were the worst cosplayers in the world, they were even sicker idiots than Mr. Kano.  
I coughed. "And where is the stomach now, Mr. Zero?" The yellow ass chuckled briefly before he choked on his laughter. "Ha, Zero!" Hahaha, how funny. My brain was already smoking.  
Sub Zero shot him a dirty look and shrugged. "No idea. Gone."  
I rolled my eyes. "Where did it happen?" He pointed to a place further ahead. "There broke the ice." I ignored him and ran to the trampled meadow. To my surprise, both ninjas followed me. It wasn't long before I found a crucial artifact. Triumphantly, I lifted a piece of ice with blood and organ stuff.  
"Only a hundred times as much." I gasped. I looked at the men. "Don't stand just there! Seek what you can find!" I assailed the two, who were so much taller than me, but only radiating a fraction of authority. Otherwise, they wouldn't crawl over the ground like the dung beetles and look like children at Easter after chocolate eggs.  
We found here a piece of the small curvature, or there a piece of pylorus. But with the amount collected at the end, I was quite satisfied. However, we were there in threes, with the arms full of ice chips, frozen stomach and what now? So I did not store the stuff in my cart.  
"Do you have a bag or a bucket? Something for filling? "I gasped.  
He shook his head. So slowly I had had enough. "You will have something in this wasteland! Jesus!" In response, the yellow suddenly answered and nodded towards a wooden plaque. Incredulous, I stared at the skulls on the table. Including spine, of course. Shouldn't I inform the crazy general? These guys had a total loss. But I came up with an even better idea.

Terry stared at me wordlessly with a look as if I had finally lost my mind. In my sterile coat, I proudly lifted the skull full of scraps of stomach into the air like a harvest on Halloween. I just hadn't come up with a better transport option. I bagged the pieces of tissues as quickly as possible (and gave away two free tickets to Disneyland Paris to the two gentlemen in the ninja costume).  
"You probably have no longer all the branches of the tree, right?" Terry asked me with hanging eyelid. I only sniffled. First signs of a cold. "My affairs were quite… deep freeze." I point to the anesthetized Frost. "Now let's tinker the doll together again." And grabbed my scalpel.  
Hashtag… worst day ever. My reaction: it keeps running. Name of the case:

 **Deep Freeze**

 **Clear the way for the next suggestions, your wishes are my command! Please R & R, especially regarding our next cases! MasterFran :) **


	4. Who's Next?

**Dr. Kombat is back after a long time with a new case. Suggested by ... Fatality! How fitting. Have fun, you little bloodthirsty brats!**

Paris. The city of dreams and relaxation. The latter was essential for me. For months I hadn't had a vacation or couldn't apply for because of the massive patient volumes. But finally it was time. I sat there with a glass of finest champagne in my hand on the balcony of my hotel room, leaning back in my chair, gazing at the Eiffel Tower glittering fiercely in the evening sun. It would be a short week, but I wanted to enjoy it. I had given Bobby to Annika two days earlier. Although she was a cat, she got along splendidly with her dog.  
I let circle my thoughts. Of course, I would primarily recover from work, but I also wanted to do something exciting. After all, Paris isn't visited every day.  
I finally promised my brother (rather against my will) to take a picture of all the castles in the area for him.

Well, it doesn't matter. The main thing was, I had some rest from work. No surgery, no annoying patients, write flashcards or endure canteen meals. Whereby I could puke at the thought of frog legs. Oh well. The evening sun sank. The holiday had begun and nothing and no one could mess me up these days. Everything will be fine. I thought.

"Who's next?" A bored employee pushed forward the line of excited kids, who all pulled out their postcards and notepads to get a legendary signature of the charming white-haired lady with the blue dress.  
Many came from far and wide today to watch the Frozen Musical, mostly of course families with their little brats.  
The only exception to the day were the two huge beefy men pushing through the crowd.  
"Who's next?" The guy yelled again into the crowd. A little girl jumped forward with her exercise book, but was pushed aside by one of the men before she could open her mouth.  
"We are the next!"

The guy at the autograph booth looked at them disapprovingly, like bum from a deserted stretch of road. "Sorry, only for kids!" He snapped.  
The taller man took a step forward and slammed his fist on the table. "Me and my buddy are waiting all day now and you are not in our way!" He growled.  
The employee first looked at the yellow man, then the one in blue and turned back to the yellow. "I tell you, Elsa doesn't squat all day on her ass for such idiots as you."  
The Frozen actress winced at her name and her eyes shot up.  
When her icy eyes met those of the blue man, his pale face turned red as a pomegranate. He tried to impress her with a smile. The corners of her mouth, however, rose only slightly.  
"Hey Beautiful. Kuai Liang." He was flirting. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Good for you!"

His buddy continued to argue with the bad-tempered duty officer. "I say it one last time! We are the next ones and do not leave without an autograph! "  
The guy now rose to full height, being almost as tall as the warrior in front of him. "Now listen to me as well." He growled and squeezed his thick finger on his breastbone. "You're gonna fuck off here now, before it gets bloody between us. Did you understand? You furry bearded freak hippie? "  
That was the moment when everyone knew: He had gone too far.

There was a blow when the man hurled the guard with an uppercut across the counter, causing the autograph cards to fly. The surrounding children shrieked and fled across the hall. The blue warrior shrieked even louder. "Damn it, Hasashi! What's that for ?!" He turned with lightning speed around with a ragged face. "I. Want. My. Autograph!" Then he turned back to the frightened man, who crawled over the carpet with a bleeding laceration. Elsa was sitting behind him, still in her chair, her eyes wide with fear like moons.  
"Get over here!" The bar was blown open with a ball of fire and the warrior tore his hands up again, whereupon the earth lifted behind him and a large rock piled up. A heavy chain dangled from his arm, with a peak like a harpoon.

"You trample on my honor, abominable! And would you like to ask one last time? Whos next? "He growled.  
Then he flung his chain like a spear, right at the thick head of his tormentor. Everything went so fast that even the newspaper couldn't tell apart who the actual victim was. Only the last onlookers in this room saw how the man throw himself out of reach of the weapon and it now shoot unchecked on Elsa's head. But no one expected that Kuai Liang not ignored the fact. "Elsa, noooooooo!"

I don't remember exactly what drove me to Disneyland Paris that day. The trigger was that I had boarded the wrong bus. When I was standing on the driveway from the castle, I took a picture for my brother. Castle is castle. The next moment I almost crashed into a car. I actually hadn't heard it, but I was now out of breath on the side of the road and watched in confusion, as a French police car shot past me, into the theme park. Followed by an ambulance. Now I was curious. Could I have known what to expect? I would have ripped my ass off.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu ne peux pas passer par ici!" One of the cops, I now call him the French Blade, literally farted on me as I approached the building. "Speak in English with me!" I snapped back and pulled out a business card (that wasn't on purpose, it just happened to be in my jacket pocket, but it was exceptionally located).  
"Dr. Sophie Kombat of the Texas Realm General Hospital! Senior physician of accident medicine and surgery." Always funny, it always worked. I doubt that the nice Parisian understood me. Maybe just the fact that I'm a doctor. For he immediately let me through the barricade into the halls of the musical theater. My eyes were already watering through the lightning storm of the paparazzi. What the hell had happened here?

At least hell had happened here. I knew, because of all the people, no longer what had actually happened here. The cop led me right through the rows of seats where I stepped into other's shit every two steps. Either it was chewing gum, cotton candy or a puddle of ice. Shitty kids. The shoe cleaning should pay me the insurance. My nose was dead over the years and dulled against unpleasant odors, but the stench of fresh blood still overwhelmed me regularly. From a few meters away, I already saw three people discussing with different police officers. A rather tight man with a bleeding chin, a young, frightened lady, who was supposed to represent the Ice Queen, and then… No, this couldn't be!

What was He doing here? Regardless, I pushed the policeman away from him. "Hanzo Hasashi?!" I asked in disbelief. His face seemed to light up when he recognized me. "Dr. Kombat! It's nice to see you again!" I hit my face annoyed. "Fucking hell, what are you doing at Disneyland? You are a ninja! And not Goofy!" Innocently, he held something up in the air. "You gave me and Sub Zero the free tickets."  
Stunned, I now recognized the tickets that I had given away in my false euphoria. How could I be such an idiot? There was only one last question left.  
"Where is Sub Zero?" His joy disappeared abruptly. He scratched his beard.

"It shouldn't have hit him!" He suddenly howled. "It was originally against this asshole, which had forbidden us the Frozen-Autographs. And then, in the end, he threw himself in front of Elsa and ..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Or rather I held my ears, eyes and mouth like a monkey.  
I was shocked by the body of the ice man, who was lying on the ground to the left of me in the corner. Or at least a part of him. His essential part was pinned to a stone 20 yards away with a sword. I'm out of here.

But the fire man clung to my hands. "Please, Doc!" He whispered. "I have just accepted his peace offer! He mustn't die now." He dropped to his knees before me, and of course we caught the attention of everyone around him. How embarrassing.  
"Would you do me the honor and… maintain him healthy?"

I just stared at him. "Don't you all have fireballs in your scrotum?" I hissed. "He is dead! I can do NOTHING more!" He shook his head vigorously. "That cannot be." He actually tried to talk to a doctor. "Dude, you ripped off his fucking head! And a pinned sword through the skull! How do you want to survive that?!"  
"He is a Cryomancer! He can handle it!" He pointed to the skull. "Look, he's still blinking!" Stunned, I stared at the mouth-open Sub Zero, whose eyeballs were turned upwards, but he was still actually twitching his eyelids. The face was chalk white, no wonder if one had already bled for several minutes. So gross.  
"Please!" He pleaded again. "I'll pay you too!"

"You are completely crazy! A funeral and a taxi is much cheaper and less awkward!"  
Why did I just say that?  
His face lit up. "You mean you can try?"  
Try, try. That was impossible. But actually I loved the impossible. But I couldn't do that here. I had to think for a long time, but it was obvious to me anyway that my holiday was ruined.

"Stop it!" I yelled. All the people in the room fell silent. However, this meant only the men from the hearse who were about to put a plastic bag over the body. They looked at me in surprise. "Y a-t-il un problème, madame?" I was about to go crazy. "I don't understand French!" I took a quick breath and smoothed a wet strand from my face as I tried to gesticulate. "I doctor! Man there, patient! My patient! I take with me! You guys understand?" They looked at me silently. I was finished with my Latin.

But luckily the ambulance interfered. "Vous avez entendu la dame! Garde tes mains de l'homme, nous prendrons soin de lui!" Then he turned to me. "They got it! Where do you want to take him? I heard your conversation! So you're trying on a head transplant? I find that very exciting!" He shook my hand. "In which hospital would you like to have relocated him? I will organize a transport for you!" I was a bit stunned. "Texas Realm General Hospital, Monsieur." His eyes went wide. "Miss Kombat, what an honor! We appreciate you very much! You have to be a very good doctor!" Suddenly Hasashi slapped his huge hand on my shoulder. "She is an outstanding doctor! She can save everything!" That was nice, but almost too violent. And yet I had often done the impossible. Not to be expected differently with these people. Even without a head.

I pulled out my phone. "Thank you. Please organize a transatlantic flight as soon as possible! We mustn't lose any more time!" That was a lie, because I expected anyway to bring a corpse on the American mainland and under the dirt. But as long as an undead ninja paid our expenses, why didn't I try?  
"Sophie, how are you?" Terry asked me, pleased. "How is it in Paris?"  
"Stop the formalities! Terry, prepare everyone for a head transplant! We have irregular wound margins, an additional stab injury medial to the frontal lobe to the posterior cranial wall."

There was a short break on the phone before Terry was back at. "You can tell me right away, if it's just a coroner?"  
"No coroner. We operate." I merely said.  
"Are you kidding me? Or do you drink too much champagne? "  
I snorted. "It's one of them. We have to perform this surgery at all costs."  
One of them. Our codeword when it came to these crazy people. She knew what I was getting at. Terry sighed deeply as she asked the crucial question, after I would name this grotesque case later:

 **"Who's next?"**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, then R & R for our new abstract missions in the ambulance. Our next case is already fixed, maybe yours is next. Or what would Scorpion say: Who's next?**


	5. Scissor Split

**Dr. Kombat is back! A much too long absence had spread, for which I sincerely apologize. There was just too much to do. But my creativity has hopefully not suffered. This chapter is dedicated to MKDemigodZ-Warrior who wanted something very special from Mortal Kombat 9. Thanks again for the support and I wish you and all readers much fun with the new adventure from the craziest hospital in the world!**

It was a bleak Thursday in September when I got a call from a friend. "Imagine! We're getting married!" I continued to sip my hot chocolate and watch my movie on TV as I earnestly put together an answer. "Super cool. I'm happy for both of you! Really! And when?" Sissy was one of my best friends. We were very similar to the personalities, with one exception. "On November 20th! I know, I organized everything very quickly, but I cannot stand it much longer." She chuckled like a little girl. "You certainly bring your boyfriend, too." My mood dropped. "Haha, very funny." I growled.

"I'm serious, Sophie. You are no longer in your 20s forever. Be a bit spontaneous!" I sighed. "That's just for my work, Sis. And the topic isn't interesting for me, you know that." Because I have no boyfriend. And never had one. A relationship, let alone marriage and family planning, came in my planning list somewhere in nowhere, somewhere between toast and unicorns. I don't think much of it. "Relationship with a male relative is currently the last thing I'm going to do to myself. I know exactly why." Sissy sighed when she realized that she couldn't appeal to me again. "It would give your work stress a bit of variety. You know, the happy and successful marriage will be conducted until death divorced us."  
Oh, yeah? Her ramblings clearly referred to "happy" marriages. I would have left the statement today if it was a normal Thursday. Which of course it wouldn't be, as it should turn out in 13 minutes. Because then I would correct the whole thing for all the failed marriages: Until the divorce is your death!

It happened to be my favorite scene in the prime time movie where the enemy spacecraft tracked the fighter jet through the canyon and I screamed so furiously because the phone rang that I accidently startled poor Bobby from her chair. "What's up?" I asked in a piercing voice in the telephone line. "I'm screwing up your movie, am I right?" Annika asked amused. I didn't think it was funny at all. "Yeah, you little smartass." I snapped. "What's going on again?"  
"Don't piss me off like that." She muttered gruffly. "Terry needs your help right away. We'll get an injury in half an hour." I sighed my frustration into the room. "Yeah? Is the head missing again?"  
"No."  
I nodded in satisfaction. "Then it cannot be that bad. Terry manages to do it alone." The head transplantation of the Cyromancer 9 days ago had robbed me of all energy reserves. Against this effort a torn stomach was only small cut in the thumb. I smiled contentedly at the thought of saving my TV night all by myself. But this thought lasted only briefly.

"Sophie, I was told at headquarters that the injured person had torn off his abdomen." My winning smile faded. "How should I imagine?" Annika was also frustrated now. "No idea, mam, you're the doctor. Take a man and part him in the middle. Here you are, half man, torn abdomen."  
"I'll be right there." Silently, I hung up and stared at my TV, where Captain Steve Hiller was punching the alien in the face. "Welcome to Earth." I mumbled along with him.

As always, I was stuck in a traffic jam on the way to the hospital. Unfortunately, I had no mobile blue light, so that my dear and hated motorists had no interest in making room for me as a doctor.  
In front of the main entrance there was a wild bustle. I stared in confusion at the many police cars blocking my parking lot. I didn't let that stop me in advance and put my car in the middle of the blue flashing vehicles. Own fault.  
I hadn't even passed the registration of our ambulance when a troop of police pushed me out of the way. "Hey!" I said bitterly, but they were too busy with the person who was being led away in their middle. The punching blonde with the much too tight bulletproof vest was clearly… Sonya Blade! I remembered that crazy woman too well from her last riot in front of my office door. As always, it was all about handing over Kano, who was still in the hospital with us.

It had to be said that he himself made an effort not to leave the room since the military hung on his ass. His methods of not being dismissed by me became more and more ridiculous. It wasn't until Halloween when I caught him trying to plug his esophageal tube with licorice gummy bears.  
Had the proud Miss Blade tried again to relieve me of a patient? Did she want to snatch him out of the room by hand? But the squad moved past me, without paying any attention. And the hustle and bustle wasn't laid, because all the attention had focused in the corridors in front of the emergency room.

"Hey, there you are at last!" Said a familiar voice. It was Annika, who was pushing forward through the gathering of attendants in the hallway. My pleasure was very limited. I pointed out the street. "What's wrong in the brain of this woman?" I muttered. Annika blew up her cheeks. "If you think it's about Kano, you're wrong this time." I raised an eyebrow. "Worse?" She nodded. "Come with me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me more towards the horrible moan of my next patient, as I would voluntarily run with her. My sense of smell, which was usually dead and dull, was already alarming.  
"What's that smell? Like in the slaughterhouse. And ..." Stunned, I stared at a brown spot in the corridor. "Is that poop on my floor?" My medical assistant bit her lower lip. "That could also be from the chocolate raffle for the children, you know, yesterday..." She stammered embarrassed, but you couldn't fool me. Some poor fellow creature of my kind had emptied here in the corridor. And judging by the smell no one had dropped his candy bar here.

And after the pursuit of that poop-track and another door, I finally had a clear view of the massacre in front of me. The man lying on the stretcher in front of me inevitably reminded me of this Kano, just without the ugly goatee. He even looked relatively attractive, but with the big "Johnny" tattoo label on his chest like a bad porn actor. His muscular upper body was also the only thing I got to see from him in advance. The rest of his body lay in a large plastic bag and packed with ice in a hamper. And I had the bad idea that this poor jerk was the highly acclaimed patient for me. Oh boy.

The loyal Terry was already there and had done a great job. Keep half a person alive for half an hour; For that, I could dispute the post for the employee of the month. But we were a well-rehearsed team, along with Annika and my other colleagues from accident medicine. Impressed I looked at the tangle of tubing, which led the body cycle of this miserable pile in various machines and back into his body. However, when he groaned again, I pulled myself together and went to him with a smile. Terry greeted me with a quick nod and put the new medical record in my arm, including disposable gloves and surgical masks.

I briefly studied the name as I pulled my mask over my nose. Johnny Cage. Somehow, the last name seemed familiar to me. "Greetings, Mr. Cage." I babbled down my usual introductory sentence, knowing that it could also be a death speech. "I am Dr. Kombat and Head of Accident Medicine at the Texas Realm General Hospital." There was a brief silence. Then his pain-filled face suddenly turned into a big grin. "Wow, I'm finally meeting a real nurse." I looked at Terry irritated, who looked at me as perplexed at this completely pointless comment. I forced myself to turn back to this monkey and smiled stupidly. I pushed his reaction to a volume shortage shock.

"For all courtesy, sir: I'm a doctor, not a nurse." I said in an appropriate but definite tone. His big grin died at that moment and he sighed deeply hurt. "I really don't believe it. You're reporting far and wide about you, doctoress, and you cannot trash talk. Gosh, that hits me right in the heart." WTF, I thought silently. In this mysterious accident, he obviously hadn't only lost his nuts, but his brain as well. A rather clownish appearance was rather disturbing. What I also expressed directly. "I have to disappoint you, Sir. Halloween is already over. But we could certainly have needed a horror clown."

Terry accidentally spilled green bile from one of her drains to the ground in shock. But the man's eyes brightened again and he clapped his hands cheeringly. "Bravo Doc, Bravo!" Congratulated me solemnly. "So… you've… got… it." With that, I had finally come to the bottom of the facts that I had captured another of those wretched morons from the Kano-Gummy Bear- Adventures, Auntie Kebab Frost and headless Disney Princess Sub Zero in my beloved clinic. The troop got always new addition. But only on the condition that I didn't fail now.

So I gathered all my courage and confidence and set to work. Without batting an eyelash, I examined the torso. The lower abdominal muscles had been cut cleanly in the fascia, his spine at the level of the L3, the spinal cord didn't seem to have been badly torn. Well, I thought. For the wheelchair, I'll definitely get him fit again. Then he will no longer be Johnny but only Joe. Bad joke coming through. The condition of his abdominal organs and vessels gave me far more to consider. I thanked Terry in silent prayer for her work. Several intestinal loops had been torn apart, ruptures of the small intestine and large intestine had been pinched off with strong clamps. Finally I knew where the stains came from the corridor.

His veins had not been less bad. The inferior vena cava, aorta, and several smaller vessels were provisionally attached to the discarded heart-lung machine, now I was glad that I had not sold it yet. Luckily, my team reacted so fast, otherwise he would be bleeding to death for sure. Carefully I examined the rest of his upper intestines, but had nothing to complain about the condition of liver, spleen, stomach and pancreas. I searched for his kidneys in vain, but I still found them dangling from his other part.

I counted together. A classic soft tissue abdominal surgery, somewhat neuro-plastic. Not more. I had to laugh inwardly. What did I have to lose? My biggest concern, peritonitis or impending paraplegia? He's a mental hopeless case anyway. It cannot get worse. There was only one question left.  
"How the hell did you do that?" I asked exhausted. He grinned again, despite his chalk-white face. "Are you married?" I curled my lips. "Urgh, no!"  
"Otherwise, in a relationship?" Again I shook my head. "Huh, lucky." He patted my shoulder with a shaky hand. "I'll tell you something, Doc. You did well. Because I'm the perfect example, if something goes wrong."  
I even believed it. "Your wife has done this to you?" I asked in dismay. His eyes darkened. "Ex-wife. The worst of them all." He added to my disbelieving look. "I'll tell you something about my life. I'm a Hollywood actor, a champion of Raiden's army, fighting the worst creatures in the world. Tarkatans. Evil elder gods. But no challenge was as powerful as a well-led marriage. And I failed." He spat some blood on his chest. "Believe me, you cannot win the fight." I closed my eyes, inevitably thinking of Sissy's upcoming wedding, and congratulating my single-existence silently. "At some point, the time comes when you have a child in the house, the job tilts, the marriage too. And when I asked her for a child support today, she ripped me apart." I nodded, without understanding. "So your ex-wife split you in half?" I repeated slowly, lowering my pen to the log. "Eh, with a big ax or what?" I didn't manage to instill more sarcasm in my voice, the situation was too serious. He shook his head. "No. All with pure leg power." There was a grating noise as I drew my pen across the sheet of paper. Annika opened her mouth and she called inevitably. "She tore you apart with her LEGS?!" Cage raised a thumb. I had to laugh. "Ridiculous! That's physiologically impossible! I have to know, I have studied medicine."

"Well, you may be right. But this woman is a danger to anyone who gets in her way. Whoever crosses her path, she splits them a piece of paper with a pair of scissors. It isn't for nothing that she is employed by the Special Forces as a general." My heart suddenly slipped in my pants and my mood with it. "Please… don't say that your Ex has just left through my front door." But to my horror, he nodded his head. I buried my hands in my face in shame. "WHY did you ever marry this fury?!" I snarled with my hands over my face.

"Oh, you know, afterwards you are always cleverer. But do me a big favor and don't make the same mistake." _Certainly not_ , I thought silently. I like to do without. But I didn't like the fact of having the Special Forces in my back, including their general Sonya Blade, not only because of a notorious murderer but because of a personal marriage crisis. Fuck. "Sophie I'm sorry if I interrupt you." Terry inevitably pulled me out of my thoughts. "We should start now, otherwise we will only have half the rent in the house." Cage nodded, satisfied. "You girls are alright. If there is a free place in your bed somewhere..."

"NO!" We all shouted at the same time. Terry grabbed the stretcher by the head and pushed the failed actor out of the room toward the OP, while Annika carried his severed lower body behind him. Meanwhile, I stared at the intricate protocol. I would actually have to start a new page, and yet, it was so… perfect. Fragmented, split as his body, the brain of his ex and the entire marriage. And that reminded me of the ultimate name for our new case. With a sick grin, I grabbed the pen and scribbled two thick words along the descending line: **Scissor Split.**

 **Now you are all in demand again! Write me your new suggestions which Fatalitys, Brutality, X-Rays, or other special "can-not-survive"-cases you want to see! I'm looking forward to your ideas! I wish you all a good start to the week, stay healthy and alert and don't get torn apart by angry ex-friends!**


	6. Heartbreak Part 1

**After the last update for The Lostface, finally, our best friend Dr. Kombat is back to work. The suggestion for her next case comes from... RandomLatter! One thing I can assure you: It won't please the nice Miss Doctor.**

I sat on my chair, motionless, watching the bouncing line of the ECG on the monitor that stood next to the hospital bed. This was the emaciated body of Kuai Liang, better known by his nickname Sub Zero. His condition after almost 14 days was moderately satisfactory. Only the part that he ever again among the living, bordered on divine power. No one in this world had successfully mended a torn off head.

The surgery was even better than expected due to its low body temperature that day. As a result, the brain cells last longer. If he had any at all. I had to clench my teeth when I had to imagine the problem area number 2 under the head bandage and the many drainages. Exactly this spot on his forehead where a sword pierced his skull and irreparably damaged his brain. The visual and speech center were probably equally affected. When I removed the foreign matter from his head, I had not dared to take a closer look. Time and rest are known to be the best carers.

But his body didn't move yet. Did I fail in the end? No, I said to myself. Not with him. He was more than just a cosplayer. The appearance of so many shapes was starting to worry me. The accumulation of grotesque and mysterious accidents that all those affected had even survived so far. Johnny Cage, the actor who had lost his lower body through his furious ex-wife, was well on the way to recovery, although less than a week ago I had re-sewed his soft tissue and everything that was attached to it. The worse his jokes, the better it seemed to go.

Suddenly something touched my shoulder. Frightened, I whirled around and almost missed a slap in Annika's face. "Don't give me a heart attack, dammit." I hissed softly. She only laughed loudly. "You don't have to whisper, our ice grandpa won't wake up faster."

"How dare you talk about my patients like that?" I growled indignantly. "You mean our patients." She corrected me. "Without me, you would always be quite lost, won't you?" I sighed. "I know. Sometimes I really don't know what I would do without you here, buddy." She held a note in my face. "For example, do your job, Doctor." My face brightened. "The salary increase?" Annika snorted again and slapped her forehead. "Only you believe that. No idea what that is. I picked it up at the office earlier. No sender stands on it and no one knew who had even brought it." I shrugged. "Then it's time to advertise a new telephone company. You can throw that right into the bin. They're really getting on my invisible nuts."

"But first take a look, what's inside!" my nurse muttered impatiently. So I tore open the envelope. Incredulous, I examined the letter contained in it. A short note was written there, in handwriting:

 _Outworld needs your help, Miss Doctor. Be as unbiased as possible and save what can be saved. The key to the portal is attached._

No welcome, no sender. Only one strange symbol in the form of a white flower was printed under the last line. Me and Annika stared at each other for a moment, then neighed like two mares. That was the dumbest thing I've ever been sent, I thought as I kept laughing. After a minute, the worst was over and Sub Zero was not awakened by the sudden change in volume level.

A bit too strong tipsy I wiped away a tear of laughter. "That definitely comes to my wall of the stupidest post letters I've ever received." Annika gasped slightly. "You have something like that?"  
"I definitely have it now. Here." I gave her the envelope. "In winter, it can be used to heat well." My colleague turned the paper over a few times. "Wait. There's something else in there."

She shook the envelope and a strange object fell on the cover of Sub Zero. We eyed it in disbelief. "What the hell is that?" Annika mumbled. I took the little thing and looked at it suspiciously. "Looks like a toy from a Happy Meal. Slowly I feel stalked." I aimed for the trash can, which was next to the door, but missed it by a few meters. The thing crashed to the floor, where he lay for a moment. Suddenly it began to vibrate violently and shot strange rays of light around. Annika squeaked like a rubber duck and we fled together behind the cryomancer's bed, watching the lights settle in a tornado and turn into a buzzing black hole.

"Holy shit." I mumbled with my mouth open. That was definitely not a Happy Meal toy, let alone from this world. I stared over at Annika, who was also staring at me in astonishment. "Whoever sent you that, he must be a god." It shook me. "I don't care. Or mentally disturbed in another way."  
"And what are we going to do now? "I looked back to the peculiar portal. Of course, it now blocked the only door in this room. I was also an idiot. Great job.

Annika got up and stalked over to the hole as if it were a matter of course. "Stay away!" I shrieked dumbfounded. She turned and raised her arms. "We're going in there, what else?" I tapped my forehead. "Do you have your ass open? I didn't put my foot in there. No body part of me comes in there!"

Annika threw the letter to me. "It's in there! Outworld needs our help! This must be a secret portal to thiy Outworld! You are Miss doctor!" I already forgot to breathe for a minute. That was not real, I told myself. Somebody mixed something in my coffee today. There is no Outworld, there are no portals and no one who sends me this by mail. "I'm leaving now." Annika said again and took another step toward the portal. "Stay where you are!" I exclaimed with an outstretched forefinger. "Otherwise..."

"Otherwise what, Miss Doctor?" The nurse spat. I lost the language again. "Do you want to give me a warning? Isn't it lack of help if I don't follow the emergency call?" Fuck you, I thought. She had caught me on a sore spot. "All right." I hissed. "But you do exactly as I tell you! And you carry the my bag!" Annika clapped her hands with joy. "And stop the silliness! We're not in the fairground!" I snapped, tearing some needles and infusion bottles, transfusion kits, syringes, and other emergency meds out of the cabinets. Annika rummaged through the drawer for a stethoscope, resuscitator, tracheotube and wound clamps.

Finally, we had the most important utensils together, where I thought we could save some lives with it. "But don't rely on it, Anni." I said drowsily as we approached the portal. "If it's such idiots as this one left behind, then we can wrap up a few extra plastic bags." She chuckled. "Oh Sophie. Blood. Organs. Heads. That's nothing new. Let's hope that at least the toilets are clean." Something adventurous spirit had packed me now. But that it would exceed my previous cases again, I would not have thought. Maybe guessed, but don't want to admit. I will tell them in my future protocols. Now the Outworld is waiting for Dr. Kombat.

I took my courage and put my foot in the portal.

 **A cut right where it gets exciting! Don't worry guys, continuation will follow soon! This is just the quick introduction, before we leave the logical realms of our spiritual horizon and plunge into the midst of the events of Outworld. Everything will be required. Grotesque creatures, a bit of politics and, of course, a lot of blood and guts and an overburdened doctor for the right spice. That's exactly your taste, right? See you soon!**


	7. Heartbreak Part 2

**Hello folks, we are back in business! I have no words how sorry I am for the long delay. I told many about my hardware failure that killed all my previous chapters. Because I was in stress of my exams, getting a new hardware, doing more stuff for university, work etc. I decided to restart the lost chapter in July. And finally, I did it. Thanks for your patience! This chapter won't disappoint. The doctor and her nurse are back to discover a mysterious cry for help in the unknown territory of Outworld. How it turns out? Well, read and find out!**

I thought Formula Rossa in Abu Dhabi was the craziest thing I've ever done in my life. This was even crazier.  
If I would fade the environment, this place could be any random marketplace in Morocco. But we weren't in Morocco. We were no longer in our world. This was the Outworld.  
"Hush." Annika whispered to me. "What do you think? How long this LSD trip lasts?" I tried hard to suppress my laughter, because we were already stared like two polar bears in the desert. I wondered if it would have been a better idea to leave the doctor's smocks in the room. But it was too late for that now. I was the figurehead on this avenue of market stalls.

"I hope this lasts for a while. This is the sickest shit I've ever done! From now on buddy, we no longer question whether we break the laws of physics here. Living between multiple worlds is the new reality for a poor doctor like me."  
"Laws of physics! That I don't laugh! Man, Sophie, you've already destroyed the laws of medicine. Physics doesn't count anymore, Einstein."  
"Only because you had to deselect it after class tenth…"

"Anni?" I called over the market. "Hey, Doc! Over here! "Annika waved to me from one of the stalls. I wrinkled my nose from the pungent smell of smoke escaping from the coal-glowing fire bowls. Behind it, a ragged man crouched and scratched with a long iron rod in the embers, whereupon a few bundles of roasted meat were skewered. The man looked up at her in confusion as Annika came up to him with a big grin.

"Hi, do you speak English?" She asked, exaggerating the words. The ragman looked even more insecure. "What is English?" He asked, embarrassed. In almost perfect English. Annika stared at me for help, but I just shrugged.  
She turned back to her Outworld partner. "Not important. What kind of animal was that?"  
"Anni, you cannot think about food now!" I hissed. The man lazily took the meat skewer off the grill. "Gray long-haired Tigoris." he murmured. "I bought it at the market last week." Tigoris? I thought numbly. What kind of animal had been in a tigoris?

"For $ 10 I would buy them both." Annika rummaged in her leopard-patterned purse and held out a $ 10 bill. He took the money between his horny fingers and examined him with great interest. „" Dollar" you call this paper? What do you do with it? "  
Annika frowned. "That's a good amount, pal! You can buy nearly 10 cheeseburgers at McDonalds!"  
I tapped my colleague gently on the shoulder. "Anni, here in Out world you don't pay with dollars! And I don't think there's any McDonalds here either."

The man took turns looking from me to Annika and back to me. "You are from Earthrealm or are you?" He asked with displeasure in his voice.  
"No idea." I said. "Our planet is called Earth, if that's what you mean."  
"Interesting. Interesting." He mumbled as he squeezed the two meat skewers into Annika's hand. "Be careful. Earthrealmers are not always welcome here. And beware of the Tarkatan! They attack without mercy when commanded by the Empress."  
"Sure, sure… thanks for the information." I took a step forward. "So, is there such a thing as a tourist office? Any guide that can help us?" He looked at me, at my clothes, at the heavy medical backpack. "Stay in the direction of the Kahnum Palace." He pointed a finger at a large fortress, about 500 meters further. "Surely you will find someone there who can help you."

Annika threw out the suggestion "So, let's ask this Empress."  
The man gasped. "No one dares to get too close to the Empress and her warriors!" He exclaimed in horror. "She is a monster! Behold before that nightmare!"  
"Oh, what!" Annika exclaimed happily. "It cannot be worse than our president. And if so, we'll know how to deal with her, right?" She patted his shoulder. "Ciao, Buddy! Thanks for your tiger!" He waved goodbye as we left. "Ciao you crazy one."

Despite his warnings to the supposedly beastly Empress, we trudged on down the marketplace until we could slowly see the fortress in front of us.  
Maybe someone could help us here. I still couldn't imagine the meaning with which I was sent by this unknown in this strange world.  
A loud screech suddenly caught my attention. I had an eighth sense that told me exactly when a devastating medical disaster took place somewhere.  
I saw at least two dozen people scurrying frantically on the forecourt under a large fortress balcony.

"Hey, what's going oooo ... ohhhh!" I didn't manage to calm the angry crowd. I stepped into something damp, warm and slippery. Before I could think about what was happening to me right now, it tore my right foot off the floor and my ass kissed the dust of Outworld. "Fucking shit!" I yelled across the market, trying to stem the pain in my tailbone.  
I expected Annika to laugh at my mishap next door, but instead she had her hands over her mouth. "Crap. Crap. Crap."  
I tried to rest on my hands, reaching with all ten fingers in a bloody mud pile. "Crap."

Terrified, I was up and staring stunned at the massacre in front of my eyes. I don't want to describe what that was for a being lying on his back with outstretched arms. Lifeless. With two gaping holes in the body. I stared back at the pile of bloody buffing.  
"What's that?" My colleague choked and put her hand over her mouth again. I too was stunned by the sight, but leaned down and grabbed some of the mass with my bloody hand. I twirled it between my fingers. "Can you see that?" Annika now bent down as well. "Is this a heart valve?"

"That's what it looks like, dear colleague." I said sobering. "That was a heart. And that." Something light pink gathered in my palm. "That was a brain once. It really has the consistency of jello." I dropped it back to the floor. Displeasure spread in my head. "Whoever did that, I'll tear each butt muscle down one by one!"  
My scowl remained stuck in the entrance to the palace. I clenched my fists and shouldered the doctor's bag. Annika jumped up. "What you are doing?"  
"Go in there now and talk to the responsible idiots who messed up that poor guy!" I answered, gritting my teeth.

Without restraint, I hobbled over with a sore ass to a half-open gate that led to the palace. Of course, two men who looked like naked primates with shark bite had to block my way.  
"Stop, Earthrealmer!" The first of the toothy-brothers snapped at me. But I didn't give a damn about it. And my bad reputation.  
"I'm not stopping now!" I snapped back. "Only when I have spoken to the person responsible for this trash!"  
"Nobody goes to the palace without permission!" Guy number 2 yelled at me and sprayed spit while talking.

"Can you also talk without drooling, you mastiff?" I said in disgust and wiped the saliva from my coat before I reached into my pocket and pulled out my ID. "My name is Dr. Sophie Kom ..." I couldn't finish my intro either. Already ass number 1 had ripped my card out of my hand and studied it with his ugly yellow eyes, which stared out of his face like over-ripe abscesses. "Cannot read." he growled and before I could even begin to make a nasty comment, he had put my last good business card between his jaws. I couldn't believe it, but he actually ate my passport and probably my only ticket to survive in this LSD world, whose trip I hadn't quite figured out yet.

LSD or not, I did what a woman needed to do for her first defense. Before the full taste of the paper unfolded on his tongue, I had kicked the asshole so hard in the balls ... well, at least I guessed it was a male. His malevolent mouth opened in an expressionless grin as he spat out the crumpled paper ball with a low squeal and long spit of saliva.

I took the slimy thing and unfolded my passport carefully. Drooled, but you could still read it. I slipped it into one of my pockets and examined my colleague in front of me, moaning with his hands between his legs. His buddy had stood in front of him and grunted at me. Over his hands flashed two long blades, whether plastic or real, I couldn't see that yet. In any case, he really thought of putting one of them on my neck.

"That's the last time you've messed with the Tarkatan!" He snapped into my deeply relaxed face. Irrelevant, I pushed his strange hand weapon aside with two fingers.  
"All I want to do is talk to your supervisor because I've noticed a little mishap in front of your humble home." I jerked my chin toward the bloody pudding on the floor, where Annika was eagerly photographing the clues (slush, mud and glibber with arms, torso and legs) with her cell phone.

"General Baraka, no!" He cried in horror. At a great distance he seemed to be able to identify the dead man. Mr. Baraka, then. Horrible names. But still better than Sub Zero.  
He whirled around again. "Did you do this to him?" He growled. My eyes widened, as did my vocal cords.  
"Did you lose your mind, mister?" I shot back and pulled at my coat. "I am a doctor, not a Dr. Trager!" I added with some pride. "But for a few semesters, I also had forensics as a minor subject." He looked at me confused and I decided to take advantage of his stupidity.

"Maybe I could help your master clarify the matter." I said as gently as possible without having to laugh at his impassive look.  
"Okay." he finally said, magically reinstating his hand-blades. "I'll take you to our Empress." In retrospect, my readers wouldn't believe me, but I swear I could have snog him. Yes, right on his ugly face. And he would bring me to the semi-famous mad Empress!

"You cannot bring that Earthrealmer to the palace!" Protested the other man, still kneeling groaning on the ground. "You know the ambush ..." Ambush?  
"If we lost Baraka, then Mileena is fighting alone up there!" He snorted. And to me, he added. "Are you armed? Can you fight?" Bitch what?  
Before he asked me for permission, he suddenly grabbed me under my doctor's skirt. Presumably, I was allowed to evaluate this as a clear sexual harassment, but whether one saw that in Outworld, was questionable. As it looked, including Baraka's corpse, the country's security was as ripe as a green avocado in a supermarket.

The guy had obviously found something in my inside pocket. A scalpel with a blood-encrusted blade still hanging in one piece of plastic wrap. Good that I find that again. I must forget it at my last surgery there. Spit-guy didn't care.  
"Is that a weapon?" He snapped. I swallowed and cleared my throat. "Titanium. Stainless. Blade size 19. Nothing you have, right?" He clumsily handed my own instrument into my hand. "Now move and come with me!" He said and took me by the collar. I was in.

At first glance, an Outworld palace didn't differ from all the other castles on our continent. I didn't care for architecture. However, when I was consumed up the stairs, I noticed a lot of scratches in the veneer. Like someone hunted a horde of rabid cats down the corridor. And still I was dragged behind.

"Is it in there?" I gasped, pointing to a curtain behind which came an aggressive yelling. My new friend drove out his daggers again and bared his oversized teeth.  
"I'm going in first." he said with a deep rattle in his throat. He should urgently inhale, as evidenced by his vocal cords sounded. Almost like the old priest of my town, who rattled his sermon week by week. He whipped through the curtain and let me stand behind it like a cowboy tied up his pony in front of a saloon. I stepped from one foot to the other. What kind of shit had I got into? This make me remember that I left Annika in front of the entrance with the castrated guy.

I wasn't a coward. After all, I hadn't flinched when I had a meter-long knife hanging on my throat. But my thoughts were buzzing around this mysterious Empress. " _Behold!_ " the old man in the market had said. But how bad could she be?  
So I was standing in front of this curtain and probably it wasn't appropriate in this strange world, but I listened. It was strangely quiet. Only a faint growl broke through it, as if someone was trying hard to break free. Then the silence was finally cut, a high, cold voice that sounded like fingernails on a blackboard. A granite exfoliation for my eardrum. "Baraka is dead!"

My breath stopped. Was that the culprit? Or did I eventually come into contact with a medical scholar who could classify the injuries as "clearly incompatible with life?" The blood throbbed against the skull bone and my fingers tightened in my jacket pocket around the handle of my scalpel. I didn't know what to expect right there. But I knew one. I am The Doctor. And I had to save what could be saved.  
Before my mind was clear about what I was doing right now, I had torn open the curtain and stormed blindly into the room.

"It's over with the tea party now, you idiots! Who slashed that thing down in the yard?" I shouted at everyone in the room. Holy hell, what did I think?  
At least a dozen eyes, bright blue, dazzling green, lacquer black, fiery amber and milky-deadly orange, staring at me like a suddenly dropped time bomb from the last world war. And I stared at them. There were at least 10 more of these weird alpha males who called themselves Tarkatans, among them my best friend Mr. Slobber-Mouth, a strange stinky newt on two legs, a yellow-green slut with a full bald head, probably end-stage cirrhosis and a gaze like after 20 cigarettes. Close by, a being in a hooded cloak, lacking only a long scythe. And to the great finale of the horror show: The huge half-naked man with the strange tattoos and a hairstyle as witnessed by a lawn mower. With the weeds on his ankles he was either a gay Aztec from the 70s, or escaped from the lunatic asylum that probably had its headquarters on the ground floor.

He, the newt, and the Grim Reaper were clutching a black-haired, tight-grip, the only one in the room I could identify as a female at first. From her appearance, she was either a professional sugar babe or with her silly pink mask actually the first nurse I encountered in the outside world. I tapped the first one. And to make it short: I was fucked up.

"Don't look at me like that! I am armed, do you see?" I shouted in a shaky voice, waving with the scalpel. The participants nodded up and down and followed the blade tip as if I had a treat in my hand.  
"Who are you?" hissed the newt with a rein. I was paralyzed for a short time. I wasn't hallucinating.  
My friend with the priestly voice came before me. "I told you to wait outside!" the doorkeeper growled.

"Ubani lo futhi yini akwenzayo ekamelweni lami lobukhosi?" Interposed the woman with the pink face mask. Was that French-foreign? "What?" I asked confused.  
"Lona udokotela ovela emhlabeni!" The Tarkatan was almost embarrassed. But Cat-Eye didn't seem very excited. She looked at me disapprovingly with her sparkling amber eyes, then turned back to the Tarkatan.  
"Kungani uzama ukuletha udokotela ezweni langaphandle? Sinempi yombango!" She scolded loudly as she was held back by the newt and grim reaper.  
"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?!" I exclaimed.  
"I'm trying to clarify that!" Cat-Eye snapped back. Hola!  
"You can speak…" I said, confused.

"What do you think I am, Earthrealmer?" She asked perplexed. Now Baldy spoke again. "This one knows what, you are! A freak!" She also had to be a woman, but while Cat-Eye crushed stones with her vocal cords, the skinny lady with the rotting skin tore my eardrums like razor blades.

"What did you say?" Cat-Eye and I had answered at the same time, but there was no time for more in common. All heads turned suddenly back to the curtain and there she came, unsuspecting and in an inappropriate mood, with pink GUCCI sunglasses, a skewer in one hand and the phone in the other hand, listening to Ogün & Ömsen's "Shisha Bar". I closed my eyes out of pure shame. The following scenes could be clearly assigned to my new season "Best of Annika". Of course, she steered me directly, without noticing the other guys, or even thinking of turning off that terrible music.

"I popped it a bit and now you have to tell me again if this is the tricuspid or mitral valve?" I promptly had a cell phone pressed in my face but I ignored it. "Annika." I said through clenched teeth.  
"Because in my textbook it was clear that one flap has three and the other has two sails, but then it must be the mitral valve, or it was a sail demolished." She just talked cheerfully on.

"Annika…" I said again, trying to get her attention away from her phone, but she wasn't listening.  
"Because Laura always confused the pocket flaps with the flaps from school, but I always told her that ..."  
"ANNIKA!" I screamed at the top so that she finally shut up.  
"What's wrong with you today?" She asked insulted. "I just have other problems than your heart valves or I flap flap FLAP your ass!" I hissed angrily.  
"You always have problems." My assistant nagged. Then she took the smartphone down and the headphones out of her ear. "Holy shit!"

I was sure: right now, the brains of at least 5 or 6 different species were arguing about which party of this room had the greatest damage. One person didn't fully understand the seriousness of the situation.  
"Who are these guys?" Stupid question. Except for the name of the butchery in the yard, I didn't know a single name. In order not to stand there like an idiot, I gave myself a jerk and cleared my throat.

"Say hello to Stinky newt, Pinky-nurse Cat-Eye, Tattoo-monkey, Green-face "This one", Grim Reaper and my new best friend Priest Longfang the 10th."  
Annika didn't seem irritated by the sight of the new or my name choice.  
"Hi, what's up?" She said in an inappropriately cheerful tone. Newt-man pinched his little ugly eyes.  
"Hi..." He said suspiciously.

Satisfied, she took another bite from her spit and dripped the meat juice onto the rugs. "Now, that we are all know each other." Annika smacked. "Sophie, where is this Empress now? Or are we in the wrong department? "  
"Probably," I mumbled. "Here is Civil War Division, we were probably one floor too deep."  
In front of me, Cat-Eye tore himself energetically out of the grip of the men. "I am the Empress!" She clarified as we were about to leave.  
We reacted at the same time, me disturbed and Annika all to happy. "YOU are the Empress?"

She raised her head with proud eyes, but at the same moment was seized by her companions again.  
"You WERE the Empress, Mileena!" Said the hippie gloomily. Now I already knew 2 names.  
"And with whom can I then talk about a certain Baraka?" I asked innocently. There followed an awkward silence.

"You must ask that slut next to me!" Mileena spat contemptuously and fixed the yellow-skinned creature with her crazy eyes. "Come on! Tell 'em, D'Vorah!" She growled. "Tell them how you stabbed and killed Baraka!"  
The Tarkatans, who had gathered around the main group and me, growled approvingly and bared their teeth even more. We flinched involuntarily as they advanced, but they didn't yet fall into the action.  
"They attack without mercy if the Empress decrees it…" I silently repeated the old man's words. If they did, then pray for mercy.

The being that they called D'Vorah suddenly plunged upon her. Two long tough spikes pushed out of her back like giant worms. Annika and I held our breath. "What's that?" She whispered horrified. Not only did I take one, but three steps back, yet I couldn't help watching the spectacle.  
"This one is not under your control to answer questions!" She whined, squeezing her down with her huge spikes. I saw old blood sticking to them. It had to come from Baraka.  
"Your reign is over and the way is clear for Koa'tal! It's time for you to die, too!" Slowly and deliberately, one claw slipped on her breastbone, the other centered on the forehead.  
"It's the way of Kytinn! First heart, then brain. They become one again. At moment of death!"

I didn't care what she was talking about was absolute garbage. But that was an obvious death threat. After the already had one on her conscience. I wasn't a crazy officer but I had to intervene immediately, otherwise the situation escalated with at least one more corpse.  
"Immediately apart with you two!" I said energetically and tried to bring the two Furies apart. And I catapulted myself dangerously targeted.  
In fact, that bitch abandoned the Empress, but she was already looking for her next victim. Me.

I knew why I hated insects. I knew why I always cursed when I scraped the shredded flies of my windshield in the summer.  
And whoever didn't understand my aversions, I wish him these four thorn-sharp spikes of the insect-female in front of his own face.  
What was that cruel world where doctors are attacked? What did I study for? Not for my own safety for sure.  
One thing, however, these Outworld races wasn't aware of. If an Annika attacked, even without command, then grace them all.

Faster than anyone in the room could react, my assistant had sprung a pepper spray from her bag and pointed it at D'Vorah. "Leave my tutor alone, you dirty bitch!" She shrieked and shot a full load into the strange face. I saw the insect woman's eyes sink into their sockets as she shrieked to escape the burning mist. She crawled away on all fours, shot through the curtain, and left our little play.

"Annika!" I said in amazement. "That was your best performance in a long time!" She bowed profusely. "It's an honor, my doctor!" She thanked.  
Only one was more overwhelmed than us both together.  
"You managed to drive D'Vorah out and save my life." the Empress said sheepishly. I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, that's our job, cutie. A personal tip: I would think about insect screens on the windows." Annika chuckled with pleasure. For a short time, I was relieved to have gotten rid of the main troublemaker. But the situation wasn't defused.

I had already guessed that the hippie and the empress were not a couple. On the contrary. They hated each other to the bitter death. But what did I care if this woman didn't have her land under control? I was a doctor and no dove, so there's no jurisdiction to end the civil war of the outside world. Or is it? Was that what the letter writer wanted me to do? I don't hope so.  
The huge man was now in front of me, even though he had watched my actions so far without expression, like a stone. So, what did he want from me now?

"I repeat your words Mileena! At first, you don't want to work with the murderers of Shao Kahn, but now you're forming a pack with the two Earthrealmers against the committee?" He said bitterly. "Your allies that you have now ..."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" I interrupted loudly. "We are no allies of her! And we don't form a pack with anyone!" Was there a bitter trace of disappointment in the eyes of the Empress? I pulled the letter out of my pocket and held it out.  
"I just want to know which of you sent me this piece of shi… paper!"  
The man took the letter from me and once read it completely with a frown.

"This text is not mine." he finally said. "Reptile, Ermac! Do you know anything about it?"  
Reptile? It was a reptile? And I called him a stinking newt. But my name was more sympathetic. He sniffed at the paper like a pile of shit. "No!" he said. Ermac didn't even want to look at it, but turned his gloomy look on Mileena. "Surely this is a trick from her!" He said sharply. She didn't seem to like that at all. "That you still dare to speak, you traitor!" She growled angrily. "I will never beg for help! Not like you, Kotal!" That would change, but of course I didn't know that yet.

"Your accusations don't bring you any friends!" the man said harshly. "I see this as a solicitation that the sent Earthrealmers support our advice to overthrow you and your cruel rule!"  
"You're wrong, Osh Tekk fool!" She hissed. "They have come to thwart your ambush! The rule remains mine!"  
"I feel the powers over us! It should set the true ruler!" Ermac spoke.  
So slowly I started to get angry.

"I may have some merits." I said, gritting my teeth. "But I have nothing to do with you weirdoos! And Annika, turn off your god damn cellphone, there's no free Wi-Fi here!"  
Startled, the nurse took her phone back down. "What did you say, I did not listen!"  
Everyone started sighing at the same time.  
I massaged my temples because my own brain now threatened to explode.  
"I don't give a shit. Please tell these people why we have been sent to Outworld. And please, be creative."  
Annika chewed on the temples of her sunglasses as her eyes suddenly lit up.

"I only know one reason why we are here!"  
Everyone in the room was holding their breath. I'll probably a little bit more.  
She snapped her fingers. "We have to bring this Baraka back to life!"  
I choked on my own air and began to cough heavily. Annika even patted me on the back, well-intentioned. I grabbed her by the arm.  
"Have you completely lost your mind?!"  
Annika was still too enthusiastic.  
"This is your chance to restore peace of Outworld!"  
"I won't make peace here, okay?" I snorted. "If they beat each other's heads and rip out hearts, that's not my fucking problem!"

"But boss." She almost begged. "We have an assignment! We have to save lives!"  
"There's nothing left to save! He. Is. Dead! D-E-A-D! Not compatible with life!"  
"And what about Subby's head transplant?" She challenged.  
I support. That didn't matter at all, did it?  
"That was different, Anni." I said sternly. "And I was really begged, because I had to do something back then!" Had I just not said that out loud.  
"You are able to save General Baraka?" The black-haired woman asked hopefully. I just wanted to quickly destroy that hope, but Kotal intervened.

"Your general is a far cry from all living creatures, you idiot!" He rebuked her. _Thank you,_ I thought with relief. "If you want him back, you can keep him company in the Netherrealm! A primitive little human won't help you!" _Small? Primitive?! You miserable ass!_ My newly formed sympathy for the hippie collapsed like a house of cards.  
"I think I can say with all my qualifications that I can do that and believe me Mr. Kotal, I am better and worse than hell!" I said cutting like a saber.  
"Shit, here we go again!" Annika yodelled. I hated this girl for her gruesome ideas, but I idolized her for support when I really went crazy.

Mileena raised an eyebrow. "That means?" I nodded. "I will do what is in my power. But I need support!"  
Annika tugged carefully on my jacket. "Let's just take this guy with us and go." she suggested, but I shook my head. "Let me find out what I'm doing with him first." I whispered. "After all, more of his brain sticks on the street or on my butt than in his head. I have no heart. And above all, no blood!" I rubbed my hands auspicious and opened my bag. "But we can change that!"

My colleague looked wide-eyed at the many bags. "You mean ..."  
"I hope you still know how to prepare the instruments for the blood collection!" I said sharply. "Or I personally make sure that you get fired!"

"No stress, my friend. I know everything by heart!" She answered quickly, hearing a slight trace of fear in her voice. But she dutifully rummaged through my bag for the right things. The Tarkatans were already approaching curiously and watching her at work. Now came the hard part for me.  
"What do I have to do?" Mileena asked seriously. "What do you need?"  
I took a deep breath.

"I need Tarkatans who volunteer to donate blood!" Now it was the Tarkatans who took three steps back. Incredible. Mountains of muscle and the deadliest teeth, but they pull in their tails?  
Kotal grinned sardonically. "And your warriors should defend Outworld? Tarkatans are said to be the most dangerous creatures of all empires. Nonsense, if you ask me."  
"I'll beat you up with a load of nonsense!" Mileena hissed aggressively. At least I had to take them apart for a while, before I need more blood for whatever they are.

"And Koteline, you will assist me with collecting the blood!" Despite naming difficulties, the tattooed general with ponytail seemed delighted to be useful for a good cause.  
"No problem, that's my specialty." I was relieved. Finally, someone who understood something about nursing. However, he didn't reach for the blood collection cannula I was holding, but to my great confusion on his back. Before I could only guess what he was doing, he grabbed a saber-like tool and hit with a single blow one of the surrounding Tarkatan, separating both hands at the level of the wrists.

Spitting blood, the warrior ran screaming through the room. Before anyone could stop him, he had run without his hands on the balcony and crashed with a loud bang over the parapet into his death.  
Now that was a disaster. I clenched my hands over my head. Stupid action, stupid action. I expected the situation to escalate completely. But before that, I had a word of power to speak.

"Are you having your ass open, you giant hulk in hula costume?" I shouted at him. "I said blood donation! And not bloodletting!" I shook my head annoyed. "In which medical lowlands do you live here?"  
"No medicine." a Tarkatan said soberly. "What is injured must go."  
"But if one of you ... oh ... oh." I broke off in the sentence, because I am slowly understanding, in what absurd parallel world I had landed here. Some sacrificed themselves, the others ate each other and the rest was just stupid like toast.

Annika didn't seem to have listened, so much the better because she just did her job.  
"So, all Takkos please sit down here." They hesitated, no wonder after the great introduction of how you don't do a blood donation.  
"Now move, you cowards!" Mileena ordered harshly. Slowly something moved.  
My assistant padded on the noble sofa, where 8 of the cannibals sat in a row. "Now please smile for a moment." She beamed and took out her cell phone.  
"Annika!" I yelled at her. "We are not here on holiday in Dubai!"  
"This has to be documented for the… documents!" She defended herself, but put her smartphone back in her pocket. "You can stop grinning now!" she said to the Tarkatans. Their grimaces hadn't changed by a millimeter in the last minute. She just kept on in the program.

"Now we roll up all our sleeves." She pulled her sleeve up to the upper arm. Until she noticed that none of the participants wore a shirt with sleeves. She ignored her fact and rummaged through my bag for the skin sanitizer.  
"So, now I'll disinfect your veins once." she announced happily. "It's going to get cold for a while!" You disinfect the skin, not the veins, I thought, shaking my head and silently putting the transfusion lines together. We were ready.

When the disinfectant evaporated, I came over to the donors. The sight of eight muscled men with huge teeth, all awkwardly stretching their arms forward, was a laugh. But I had to pull myself together, because a new corpse wanted to be revived by me like Frankenstein. Terry didn't suspect her luck yet. Damn, poor Terry.

I went over to the first Tarkatan and tried to put the Tourniquet on, under the skeptical gaze of Kotal and Mileena. As I said, I tried. His biceps had a volume and a mass that I would have to jam the veins with a tow rope. But when I palpitated his crook I was reassured. The veins were easy to find.  
Annika rubbed his shoulders and spoke reassuringly, as if with a sick horse. "Now the doctor will stab you once. It doesn't hurt at all. You are doing fine." she said reassuringly.  
I think these guys were used to worse than a spade with a cannula, but I kept my comment for myself.

With a considerable resistance, I rammed the needle through his skin into the thick vessel. I had to use all my strength to fix the needle because his blood pressure delivered the vital juice through the tube system at an extraordinary rate.  
"Quick, Anni!" I gasped. "Swirl the bag before it clots!" In less than three minutes, we had sucked the maximum amount out of his arm. I quickly pulled the needle out of his arm before the creature realized what I was doing with him. With three fingers, I pushed on the puncture site.

"Anni, give me two gauze bandages and a plaster!" I had quickly wrapped the bandages, but when Annika pushed the can with the plasters into my hand, I became startled.  
"What is THAT?" I asked horrified. Annika was innocent. "The plasters?"  
"For _children_!" I corrected, shaking my head. "How did they get into my bag?"  
"Am I your butler?" She quipped. "I didn't pack it. But plaster is plaster."  
I thoughtfully opened the can. These following motifs were available: fire engines and hydrants, red and blue hearts and little teddy bears. I looked at my dispenser, then back at the can, and decided to choose the fire engines. It should work best for the boys, but I met resistance.

However, this came not from the muscular Tarkatan, but from Mileena. She ripped the can out of my hand. When I stared at her reproachfully, she snapped. "That's out of question!" Then her eyes suddenly softened. "Can we take the teddies?"

"What!?" The Tarkatan asked horrified. "But my Empress ..."  
"No re-speech!" She hissed. "I said Teddy! And you take the Teddy!" She was really dangerous. Dangerous for my otherwise strong nerves.  
Ironically, the remaining seven donors passed the teddy-bear procedure until I finally managed to collect a staggering two liters of blood. Annika put it to safety in my bag while the Tarkatans examined their children's plasters. Now I would like to have a photo. But the formalities were more important, but had a small problem.

"Well, do you have a phone number?" Headshaking.  
"Email?" Mileena awkwardly raised her arms. That couldn't be true.  
"Whatsapp? Facebook? Twitter? Anything?" Negative.  
"Fuck developing country here." Annika muttered, taking a selfie with the hooded man Ermac. "Hey brother, look here!" A flash from the front of her smartphone. What she had blinded for years seemed to mark the end of Mr. Mac's life. He jerked his arms and covered his green bulb-eyes.

"Dark forces!" He screamed and dropped to his knees. I just rolled my eyes. Annika, however, embraced the stressed-out creature now as well.  
"He is so cute! May I take him with me?" She begged and rubbed his hood.  
"No! One idiot is enough for me. Three, if we both count ourselves!" I dismissed them annoyed. "Make yourself more useful and take the blood." She grudgingly grabbed the transfusion bags that hung over the arm of the chair. "You're really boring sometimes." she grumbled. I shouldered my bag. "I'll take that as long as you stop stupefying foreign beings."  
"Like you?"  
"Fuck off!"

"Now bring my general to the hospital, but hurry!" Mileena intervened. She's everything but frightening, but soon she got on my nerves like General Blade. I just turned around and put a blue garbage bag in her hand. "What's that?" She snapped, sniffing at the bag.  
"This is a beautiful polyethylene garbage bag." I told the Empress. Now Annika rolled her eyes. "Stop being a nerd!" But I concentrated on not losing control. When I had to explain to people how to use a garbage bag.

"That's where you put in garbage. That's why it's the name. Easy, right?" I continued in a piercing tone that I liked to suggest to the trainees. "Like the garbage out there on your street. Before the next dummy slips on the brain-Souffle. "I presented my red rump with brain crumbs. She still didn't seem quite convinced from her job as crime scene cleaner.

"If you make yourself useful and bring your store up to scratch, I'll bring you General Baraka..ka back soon, anyway." Hopefully. After all, I had a corpse without a brain and without a heart, improperly prepared and for well over an hour in hot weather on the dusty place. To bring him back alive or with wrapping paper in the body bag I didn't want to define further. But at least I had taken the loyalty of female sharp-toothed face for me. At least she hugged me exuberantly. I just let it get over me, although I try hard not to throw up because of her bestial halitosis.

"Very well." I said while still holding my breath. "Let's get him."  
No one had touched the body in the past hour. At the latest with the fall of the second corpse, all market visitors had moved into safe terrain.  
I looked at Baraka reluctantly. Some flies swarmed around his punched-out skull. Next to him, the Tarkatan without hands was pitched. Unfortunately, he plunged his head down on a stone, which had torn his entire skull. I bit my lip. My original plan was destroyed, but I still need to follow plan B.  
"We'll take him with us too." I said firmly to Annika. "If we hurry, we can at least save the heart."

"Hurry?" Annika asked amused as she pushed Baraka feet-first into a sack. "He has long since exceeded the best before date."  
"True." I sighed. The bodies were bagged. With luck and a miracle, I would bring one back to life.  
But without a brain I couldn't do anything. Even if I could implant a peanut based on the intelligence quotient, I was dependent on nerve cells. Unless…  
I already have an idea. Of course, medically impossible, but what did it matter in my world? He was executed creatively. I would restore him more creative. It was all a matter of mind and heart. With that, I proclaimed to the whole world, our Earthrealm, as a message from the mysterious Outworld:  
The found of my new case! The start of Operation **Heart Break**!

 **I originally planned a max of 3000 words. Well, why don't double that quote? I hope you had a lot of fun! New suggestions for the next chapters are on their way, let's see how it goes on!  
Greetings go out to MKDemigodZ-Warrior and SkorchNTorch for their ideas for new chapters, and Julio71971 for supporting me all the months. Have a great week, my friends!**


End file.
